


鹤右文学（2）

by luouo



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luouo/pseuds/luouo
Summary: 消房栓无脑doi，我是i女装，麦艾斯预警写到一半我仿佛进入了贤者时间🙇
Kudos: 8





	鹤右文学（2）

2

木全拿着衣服，抓着人进了换衣间。他哄着鹤房乖乖脱下训练服，穿上他精挑细选出的黑色针织毛衣。

察觉到鹤房的手停在了裤腰边，“下面也要脱噢。”木全边说着，手上还拿起了牛仔热裤给他比划。

鹤房鼻子都皱了起来，一脸不情愿的样子，“我知道的。”

他脱得只剩一条底裤，被木全按着坐在了塑料椅上，沾染体温的面料只是稍微接触冰凉的椅面，就冻得鹤房抖了个机灵。

他想说“不然我先套上牛仔短裤？”又被木全用看傻子似的目光给堵了回来。“连裤袜得先穿才行。”鹤房这才发现木全拿来的一叠衣物中还有一双足以让他大呼牙白，刺激过头的网格袜。

木全揉了揉鹤房惊讶中乱晃的小脑袋，“我保证，穿上它，你一定能吸引大家的注意力！女装视觉c位必定是你！”

鹤房瞧着他这副洋洋得意的模样，还是没忍住开口嫌弃，“翔也，你现在的样子看起来好傻…”终于换来了木全的愤怒一击。

鹤房蜷缩着脚趾，才把脚尖探进去，就迫不及待想把袜子往上提。木全反应很快地制止了他，告诉他不能心急，要慢慢来，接着抓住了鹤房的脚尖，帮他把袜子的褶皱一点点履平。

木全的指尖带了一点力，在他的足畔来回画圈，好半天才舍得离开。鹤房的腿部线条被袜子勾勒出来，颇具肉感的美腿被网格紧缚在里面，鹤房不耐的摆了摆腿，又被木全带着温柔意味的触碰安抚下来。

木全一点一点，从脚踝往上，色情地抚摸鹤房裸露在外的每一块肌肤。鹤房平日和他交流的脑电波今日不知怎么屏蔽了他的信号，只一味傻傻地看他，这让他又有点生气。

他索性拉着鹤房站起来，“汐恩你知道吗？连裤袜最后是要把腰部以下都包裹起来的。”

鹤房疑惑地看他。

“不是直接穿在外面，而是要紧贴你。”木全突然凑到他耳边，“的一切。”

鹤房愣了一会儿，马上涨红了脸，他倒是没去质疑木全话里的真假，只是倍感难堪地咳嗽了几声，“知道了，我自己来吧。”

木全打量了他一会儿，自觉地背过身去。

鹤房这才颤颤巍巍脱下底裤，裤边才刚褪至大腿根，他突然反应过来，这连裤袜穿了一半，根本没法把底裤脱掉啊！？

鹤房整张脸爆红，犹豫再三，最后低着头，伸手拽了拽木全的衣角，“翔也，你帮帮我吧。”

木全嘴边的笑意在转过身的时候就消失得一干二净，他露出了几分无耐的神色，纵容着跟自己撒娇的鹤房。

他说，“真拿你没办法。”

鹤房脱下底裤后尴尬地坐在那里，心中万分庆幸他的黑色毛衣足够长——堪堪遮住大腿根。

木全重新帮他把网格袜穿上，这回他不再执着于鹤房小腿的弧度，而是更过分地流连于鹤房的大腿曲线。

腿根娇嫩的肌肤被黑色网格牢牢绑缚其内，这并不是什么好滋味，偏偏木全的手指就像是有什么不知名的魔力，碰过的地方一片火热蔓延到他的心里，燥热的情绪似乎能短暂的让他忽视这种被捆住的难耐。

于是，他诚实地抬起了左腿，用脚腕来回蹭着木全的腰。

哪怕是木全也没想到，鹤房汐恩坦率起来会这么可爱。此时抬起了头看着自己的他，脸上完全就是渴求的表情。

些微红肿的唇齿开合间，鹤房的声音略带几分飘渺地在他的头顶上方传开，“多碰碰我吧，翔也。”

木全硬得快要爆炸，头脑却异常冷静。他伸手探向鹤房被黑色毛衣笼罩的大腿根，轻声回应，“好。”

连性器都被黑色网袜捆住，牢牢贴在自己的小腹上，炙热的温度让鹤房再也不能忽视——只是被木全摸摸腿，自己就硬了的事实。

鹤房意识到有什么在脱离常规时，木全已经笑意盈盈地看着自己。

“汐恩现在是什么感觉？”

他问，“有因为我兴奋起来吗？”

羞耻感这才把鹤房拉回现实，他的前端听到木全直白的话语，已经隐隐可见地往外冒水，他热得不行，血液沸腾般灼烧得眼睛一阵难受，鹤房只好抬手试图遮住自己的脸。

他连这也没能做到，手在一半就被木全抓住了。木全和他十指交握，凑得更近了些，亲了亲鹤房紧闭的还在颤抖的眼皮，“没关系，我知道汐恩是太喜欢我了才会这样。”

什么啊，一个两个都这么乱来。

鹤房晕乎乎地坐在木全的身上，无力地想着。他用牙齿叼着黑色毛衣的底端，整个人倚靠着木全，也不顾口水滴滴答答弄湿了木全的肩头。

木全隔着网袜撸动着鹤房勃起的性器，鹤房很快就憋不住地哼哼唧唧起来。他又伸手探向鹤房的后面，按压着紧闭的周围，察觉到鹤房放松了一点，这才就着股间湿漉漉的一片送入一根手指。

鹤房青涩的穴肉在异物入侵的一刹那就分外凶狠地绞紧了对方。

这在木全眼里就是色情的表现。

没被人使用过的地方迎来了他人第一次的造访，鹤房呜咽着在木全耳边来回喊他的名字，在得到木全安慰的亲吻时才忍着重新放松身体。

木全终于得以在鹤房体内开拓。他的指尖在里面大幅度打转，撩拨着不断收缩的软肉，在鹤房逐渐适应后又一口气送入了两根手指，激烈的进出起来。

体内被人玩弄的感觉太过强烈，灵活的手指仔细检查过他的每一寸肉壁，不时还屈起关节抠挖。鹤房哪里受过这种委屈，他简直要掉下泪来，牙关都绷紧了忍受木全手指的侵犯。

下颌绷紧的弧度过于明显，木全有点心疼他，手上动作不停，用脸去蹭鹤房搭在他肩头的乱糟糟的头发。

“汐恩，难受的话就亲亲我。”

鹤房终于找回了一点平日熟悉的木全温柔的影子，他的眼泪如断线了的珠子般一涌而下，也不顾自己哭得有多难看，瘪着嘴红着眼眶看着木全，“翔也，我不要了。”

木全看了他一会儿，把手撤了出来，捧着鹤房的头，和他目光对视，一下一下亲吻他的唇瓣，又用舌尖描绘他的唇形。

鹤房在他的亲吻中逐渐放松下来，直到木全问他，“碧海没对你做这种事吗？”

鹤房还以为是自己听错了，意外地看着他。

“我进来的时候一看就明白了，你的嘴都被肏肿了。”说着，木全把自己滚烫的巨物掏了出来，顶端直直抵在鹤房穴口。

“汐恩不能偏心，别只看他一个人，也多看看我吧，嗯？”他挤开一直推拒的软肉，一寸寸顶入。

鹤房这端才被他说的话唬住，差点以为真是自己的错，想要反驳时被破开的怪异感觉已经是让他说不出话。

啊…怎么这样。鹤房合不拢嘴，眼泪口水一起往下掉，连前端都萎靡了几分。他活像蔫了的菜花，整个人死死抓着木全的胳膊，嗓子里冒出几声悲壮的泣音。

木全才进入了一半，就被鹤房夹得动弹不得。他只得停下挺进的节奏，安慰起鹤房，“汐恩，会很舒服的。”

木全把鹤房牢牢抱进怀里，一手轻轻拍着他的背，一手挑逗鹤房的性器直至重新挺立。鹤房这下也缓了过来，一遍遍告诉自己，这是木全翔也，他的好朋友一定不会伤害他。

木全感受到阻力变小，一个狠心就全部顶了进去，不知擦过了哪里，鹤房发出了变调的呻吟。

“说了会很舒服的，我没有骗你吧？”木全恶劣地挺腰来回打转，偶尔擦过凸起，那一瞬间的快感让鹤房连脚趾都蜷缩起来。他渐渐从中得了趣，也开始摇动腰肢配合起对方。

性中升腾起的不知是不是爱，鹤房在快感中漂泊不定，他的五感似乎都被弱化了，仅剩的部分都专注地感受带给他欢愉的木全。

谁说翔也没存在感的，鹤房还颇有余地的发散思维，当下木全的存在感在他这可是拔尖的高，这不还在他身体里探索吗。

木全不满地轻咬了一下鹤房的鼻头，“汐恩还有空想别的？”他突然握住鹤房的腰侧，把人一提又重重放下。

借着身体的重力，性器进入到前所未有的深度，鹤房睁大了眼睛，射在了木全的小腹上。

直到鹤房精疲力尽，软成一滩在他怀里任他欺负，木全才终于抵着鹤房的敏感点射了出来。随着他的撤出，米白色暧昧地从淫靡红肿的穴口缓缓流出。

“汐恩把碧海的都吃下去了吧？至少多含一会儿我的吧，不然我会嫉妒的。”木全重新压了上去，鹤房呜咽着含糊道，“翔也，我真的不行了。”又被对方堵上了嘴。


End file.
